Enceinte
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: In retrospect, telling Sakura she was pregnant was the wrong move. Part thirteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Itachi was a sly dog. He considered himself many things actually. He considered himself a sly dog for many reasons. If he so much as put on a pout, he could get Izumi to gush like no other. And he could make his parents feel bad for whatever punishment they might give him. Which he still finds unfair, considering that he's an adult. And also, only a few more months before he's 27, all goes down hill after 25 as they say. Or was it 30? Didn't know, didn't care. He figured things right now we're going swimmingly. Shisui stopped complaining about how Hana kept complaining, Madara was actually putting in an effort to be a good husband, and Obito and Rin are still constantly doting on Indra. What Itachi was worrying about now is not something he thought he'd worry about after so long. Or someone. Because ever since Valentines Day, Izumi has been considerably...weird. More than usual. Because that bright smile of hers for some reason hasn't been showing itself as of recently and it was starting to worry Itachi. He worries more now. Before when being in a relationship he'd never actually give two shits if the person he was with was feeling neglected. Not that he was a dick, he just didn't care.

But Izumi was always different. He was at work and he should be working but it was seriously bothering him why she was making herself so scarce these days. He thought everything had gone well, especially after Valentines Day and him showing his romantic side. He hadn't shown it in a while. He stared at the screen of his phone waiting for a notification that Izumi sent him a text. But nothing of the sort. He puffed his cheeks. He was this close to pouting and leaving work immediately. But he refused because then some random person would take a picture of it and he'd have even more fangirls.

Which he didn't even think anymore possible at this moment in his life.

He groaned and shoved his phone into a drawer. He really should be working. But..they didn't even cuddle the previous night. Itachi was close to crying anime tears, but he shook his head. He should just get working. Izumi was probably fine, hanging out with Sakura or something.

* * *

"You're what!?"

Izumi clamped her hands over Sakura's mouth. "Ssh! I said I might be! Please, I don't want Sasuke to hear, he'll definitely tell Itachi. And I don't know how Itachi would react."

"Okay...are you positive?"

"More than I could be. I've been having all the symptoms. I threw up this morning, I've been getting weird cravings and I-"

"Stop right there! I can't hear anymore, I'm too young to have a pregnant friend!"

"Ssh! I told you it could be a mistake! I haven't even taken a pregnancy test yet. I can't take one back home because Itachi would definitely find out from Greta. So I was hoping you'd have one."

"I do. Check the bottom drawer in the restroom. Can't believe this is happening again..."

Izumi took a deep breath. It all started right after Valentines Day. She was so happy about what Itachi did for her, so she decided to reward him too. So they decided not to use any protection, and while it felt great, she was sure nothing would happen. Because she had been taking birth control. But a few days later, she'd been throwing up and she was hungry all the time. She asked Hana how she felt when she was first pregnant and she said she threw up thoroughly. Like she was emptying anything impure, like she was making room for a child to grow. And then she got super hungry afterwards. Izumi paled when hearing that. Because what if she was pregnant?

Would Itachi leave her? But after all they've been through she doubted it. What if he left her right after the baby was born? Or worse, he'd want them to give the baby up for adoption. That'd be horrible though, she wasn't going to give away family. Itachi cherishes family, he wouldn't do that. But from what she knows he doesn't like children, but children do like him for an odd reason. He'd explained to her that kids cling to him and it pisses him off.

For both their sakes, she hoped she was just feeling sick. She was waiting a while and closed her eyes exhaling, checking the pink item in her hands for her results.

A negative symbol meant she wasn't pregnant.

And a positive meant she was.

She got a positive. Izumi's face paled even more.

She stepped out of the restroom swiftly, looking even more distressed as to when she first came there. Sakura sat waiting in the same place for her results. Sakura noticed that Izumi's body language had changed from when she'd first left. Her face pale, her hand on her stomach, and her forehead forming beads of sweat. She was walking unevenly and looked like she'd faint any moment. "The test...it was a positive."

Sakura gasped. "Oh Izumi, I'm so sorry." Izumi gave her a weak smile, telling her not to worry about it. "Well, are you going to tell Itachi?" She whispered.

"Not yet." Izumi sighed.

"If you don't, I will." Another voice entered. The one person Izumi didn't want to know, of course. Sakura said he was a deep sleeper, but her shouting from earlier must have awoken him. His eyes were narrowed right at her. "It's not like he'll throw a 'My sperm works' party, but who cares how he'll react. He deserves to _know."_

Izumi rolled her eyes, "I know. I will tell him, but not yet. I just want to evaluate the situaitation first."

"What do you mean evaluate the situation? You're pregnant, Itachi is the father, and he needs to know. What is there to evaluate? Don't be stupid right now. I know you've been together for 10 months now and you're supposed to know everything about each other, because you love each other or whatever! But he's going to find out anyway, and if you don't know how he'll react, I do. And he's my freaking brother so I'm not going to keep this from him. Either you tell him or I will, your choice. Don't make the wrong one."

Sasuke walked out, leaving Izumi more conflicted than ever and Sakura being angry at her idiot boyfriend who can't mince words. Sakura looked over at Izumi, swiftly standing and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Izumi, I'm sorry for him. He's so rash and blunt sometimes, really. If you're afraid to tell Itachi, I could be there with," Sakura stopped when hearing Izumi sniff.

"Sasuke's right. I know he is. Itachi should know, but there are two things that could happen. He could break up with me or actually want to raise a kid with me. And I highly doubt the latter."

"Or he could propose to you." Sakura and Izumi's heads snapped to the doorway, another newcomer. Shisui this time too. Where were all these people coming from?

"Shisui...Oh right, I forgot to tell you he was here Izumi. He got kicked out by Hana for not giving her any alchohol, and hiding it all."

Izumi sighed, yet another Uchiha close to Itachi who now knows her predicament. "What, you gonna tell Itachi too Shisui? Because after everything, I'd expect it."

"No." Shisui exasperated. "Look, I'll be frank with you. Itachi is like a little brother to me, if you two were married and all I'd totally be okay with this. But you're not and you haven't been together too long, so there's still stuff you have to work out. I was at first worried about him breaking it off with another girl and getting back to how he was before. But that's not the issue anymore. Don't do anything stupid. I'm telling you this not as a protective cousin, but as a _friend,"_ Shisui left. Thanks for helping so much Shisui.

Izumi has no clue what to do. She knows she has to tell Itachi, but at the same time she wants to wait to do that. But if she waits too long, Sasuke will definitely tell Itachi. And she doesn't feel like getting a random call from Itachi saying Sasuke told him he's a baby daddy. Which he could probably not even be, because sometimes tests are wrong. Izumi doubted that was the case now, but they'd been so careful before, how could this happen to her now? She was thinking off getting a job and she was going to finally get that paycheck feeling and not stay at her boyfriend's house like she's done so many times in the past with Mark. And while with Itachi it's different, this isn't supposed to happen in her story. She supposed to be happy with Itachi and nothing wrong there, but now there is something wrong.

She's pregnant. "Are...you feeling okay Izumi? You're just standing there, kind of creeping me out in way that you're about to have a mass murdering spree." Sakura chuckled nervously, stepping back a little too.

"Sakura, can you promise me something?"

"Pinky promise? Hehe-"

"Sakura. Can you _promise_ me something?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"Please don't tell anyone this. Sasuke and Shisui already know, and that's enough. Please convince your boyfriend to give me time and not tell Itachi. And with Shisui...just don't let him slip up. I need to think about this and find out what I'm going to do myself. No Sasuke, Shisui, not even Itachi."

"But he's the father-"

"I know he's the father!" She sighed, "I know he's the father. And he'll know soon enough, just do this for me, okay?" Sakura ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. Her whatever was still more reassuring than going home felt for Izumi. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Sakura watched her leave, muttering under her breath, "Oh yeah, between Australia and pregnancy, I'm starting to wonder which one of us is the older one here."

* * *

Getting home was rough. Because Itachi literally had the same amount of work he had when he got to the office. His mind kept wandering back to Izumi. You know what? That's it. He should tell her she's not allowed to leave him hanging when he has work the next day. It's causing falcly accused people to go to jail and him to be accused as a bad lawyer. Which he isn't, he just has a pretty damn good sex life. Which he also needs to get back to. Because, damn, it's been good lately. But they haven't been intimate for two weeks and he's starting to wonder why. He leapt upstairs, wanting to glomp Izumi and lay kisses all over that soft 15 year old skin of hers and lay her down, have his way with her. Right after he said I love you and then remove all her clothes. Unless she had the liberty of being naked already. What if she was in that lacy lingerie he loves? What if she was sprawled on the bed? Itachi's pants felt tight thinking about it, he opened his door to see the sight he's...not been waiting for.

"Izumi?" Itachi cocked his head to the side, letting his briefcase fall to the floor. "What are you doing?" She was on the computer, typing away, her hair in a bun. She was in a hoodie, his actually, and it was really hot in the house really. She was wearing sweats for some reason, she never usually wore pants in their bedroom. She hadn't even said hi as he walked in.

Itachi went over behind her and planted a kiss on her neck, not caring to look at what she was typing about. She stayed unfazed. "I missed you." He breathed huskily against her skin, he felt her shiver a bit, making him smirk. His ego really grew when he got a reaction from her. "Don't ignore me, it makes me feel unloved."

Izumi turned back and gave him a small peck, smiling up at him, "I'm sorry, how was your day?" Itachi too returned the smile, that was more like it.

"Boring, you weren't there. All the cases were...boring." Itachi twisted his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent. Izumi's eyes kept drifting back to the computer screen, Itachi noticed, but didn't say a thing.

"Really? What about the one with that little girl and the 'train demon'?"

"That's more amusing than it is serious." Izumi's eyes now were reading the screen, Itachi had no interest in that, more interested in what was on her chest and behind and face, but he figured finding out what was wrong was more important. He sighed, pressing the monitor off. Now Izumi's eyes were back on him. "Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Izumi refused to look him in the eye. "Nothing is. Why would something be bothering me?"

"Because you're never this distant? I thought that was my thing, but you rock it pretty well."

"I'm not allowed to look for a job?"

"You are. But I'm at least allowed to know what you're really doing and know why you'd lie." Izumi sighed, he read her like a book.

"I was just curious on pregnancy is all. So I searched up a bit. It's not because it has anything to do with me! I just saw Hana today and she acted weird, I'm just curious. There's nothing to it, I'm fine. Other than that, I'm fine so," She kissed him softly, "You can continue." He really couldn't since she heard having sex pregnant is bad for business.

Itachi smiled, "I'd love to. But, we can't have a sad Izumi now can we?" She yelped as he picked her up and took her over to the bed. He quickly changed and now laid next to her. "Now, let's discuss?" He took her hands into his and smiled, waiting for her to let out all her untold emotions. Izumi really appreciated it, but she really wasn't ready to tell him anything.

She cleared her throat, let's hope she's good at improv. "I just...you're really hard to keep up with, okay? You've got so much going for you. Lawyer, ladies man, richer that rich. While I'm just Izumi. I don't even have a resume, on my own I wouldn't survive and not a dime in my pocket. I just feel like without you...I wouldn't matter." That was actually a valid problem she'd yet to think about. She realized it was all true and her head downcasted. Itachi lifted her chin to look at him.

"You're real cute when you're sad, but I don't like to see you sad." He rested his forehead on hers. "Actually, you're _Izumi._ Gorgeous, delicate, sweet Izumi. You lessen yourself a lot. There's so much to you." Encouragement she never thought she needed. "How about...you come work for me?"

Izumi sweat dropped. "Very funny, office sex is not appropriate."

"That's not the only reason I asked. You don't need to worry about a resume, because whenever you're ready, you're hired! You could be the secretary! It'll be fun!" Itachi's pout face always had her.

"Oka-"

"Yay! Ahem, but you will need to be interviewed. Let's start it now. What's your name?" Itachi was so jittery that Izumi imagined a child being dropped on him would ruin it.

She sighed, "I can't do this. Itachi, there's something I need to tell you. Ready or not." Itachi's face morphed into confusion, but he held up his finger when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Madara, that's hardly my fault. What do you mean drunk _enough?_ You're always drunk!" He exasperated. "Why now? I'm busy." Izumi was almost relieved though. "Not sex related, you old pervert." Itachi seemed like he was about to leave. "Fine, I'll be there." That answers that question. He looked at Izumi in exasperation and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, but Madara was complaining about sex and drugs or whatever. And wants a boys night out for some reason, so he's called everyone up, all the guys of course. Maybe you could hang with Sakura. I'll see you in a few, don't wait up, bye." He kissed her gently, exiting the room, not before actually wearing a shirt.

Izumi waited until she heard his car leave and then jumped up going right back to the computer. It's not like she lied to him, she just changed the reason why she was looking at pregnancy stuff. Her breasts were feeling a little tender, and stomach growling towards foods she's never even considered eating. She didn't know when Itachi would be back, but it's just enough time hopefully to work up the courage to actually tell him. She most likely would've chickened out even without Madara's abrupt call.

* * *

And Itachi wasn't expecting to already see all of them at Madara's house. And he was probably not expecting to see Thea in a maids outfit passing out beer cans, but he doesn't really know what to expect with that couple. It's fine though, he just won't look when she bends down. Sasuke seemed to have already drank three cans and was still slightly sober, Madara on his fifth but he held it down well. Shisui was still on his first as was Obito. Izuna refused to drink since he wanted to get laid later on that night, and surprise surprise, Fugaku was there. He had an unopened can in front of him, but he was always content with just watching how conversations unfold. It was fine with Itachi, they were on good terms.

"Itachi, come, come, sit!" Madara bellowed while pushing Sasuke off the couch and letting Itachi sit. Sasuke was too drunk to mind. "So, how's the relationship going?" Was his first question, of course. It was like that's the only topic they were on, well it was rare for Itachi to fall in love. Or date a girl for more than three months for that fact. And as Thea set a beer in front of him and winked, Itachi knew this was a set up.

"Fine. Why don't we talk about someone else's relationship for once? Sasuke and Sakura."

Sasuke scoffed from his place on the ground, "The sex is great, but she always wants to talk about her damn feelings." Obito kicked him for the profanity and disregard for the fact that Thea can relay everything they are saying to their respected loved ones. Sasuke sat up on the floor and sighed, "I'm open to answer questions. Keep 'em coming."

Izuna leaned forward in his seat, smirking. "Okay, you say the sex is great, but how great?" Fugaku sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Like, inhumane great. She does this little thing after every round that just gets me right back up again." Madara chuckled, knowing full and well what that was. Thea glared over at him, and threatened with her eyes to take the maid outfit off. He of course begged for her not to. Itachi opened his can finally and sat back.

"It's always sex with you guys..." He muttured.

"Oh, like it's not with you. If anything you're a sex machine. You are as dirty minded as anyone here." Shisui accused him, but it was part Shisui's fault. He did introduce him to that part of his life, and while a bar restroom is a bad introduction, it's not like what happened in there was bad. Good times, good times.

"I'm more concerned with how she's been acting really." Itachi took a sip.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there's a reason for that." Sasuke snorted. Shisui gave him a firm kick, reminding him that they were told by Sakura not to say a thing about Izumi and pregnancy. Not even in the same sentence. Shisui wanted to keep his balls thank you, and Sasuke didn't want to wait a month before he could have sex again. He would tease here and there, but not say anything as she wishes.

"Alright, whatever. Obito, how about you and Rin?" Madara changed the topics swimmingly.

Obito sighed, "I don't really know anymore. Her being on her period is just worse and worse. I can't really get laid when she's not on it too, I feel like I did something wrong and she won't tell me. It's been like this since Christmas."

"You haven't smashed since Christmas?" Sasuke spoke in awe, "I feel bad for you. Did you at least ask what you did?"

Obito nodded, "Probably a million times now, but she tells me if I don't know by now I'm a horrible husband. Maybe it's concerning Indra? Nah, I didn't forget to give him his pills," He was now muttering to himself possible reasons, Madara was bored with it by now.

"Okay, Shisui. We all know you aren't getting any sex for two more months, so please do tell how that's going." Madara shifted and was now on his sixth beer. Itachi remembered he had one and took a sip.

"Her craziness has dumbed down a bit, she's still acting like a bitch," Thea took notes, "But not much I can do now. I really just want to have sex again, but it's not right or whatever. I know Hana wants to too, but I deny her even if I want to." Madara pat his back.

"Okay then, bro. Mikoto and you?" Fugaku a looked up from telling Sasuke to stop poking his foot.

"Oh, um. What's there to tell? It's not like we have an active...ahem, sex life anymore." Fugaku was such a prude it almost hurt.

"I really can't imagine that. When I get married to Sakura, as if sex is going to stop." They all looked down at Sasuke.

Itachi smirked, being the first to notice his little slip up. "When you get married to Sakura, huh? You never told me, can I see the ring?"

Sasuke realized what he said, and went fifty different shades of red, being flustered and looking away from anyone of them, "What? I didn't say, I meant that, as if I'd ever..." He gave up now, decided that he'd hide his face in his hands. Shisui smiled, Sasuke was still an all around double to anyone really, but seeing that he can still act like a flustered little high school boy was a real refresher for him. Madara stretched out, forgetting he even asked Fugaku a question and looking over at Izuna now. He knew Maria wasn't as much to handle as all the other women, but he was as curious as a cat. They all did wonder why he wasn't dead yet. "Izuna, your turn."

"I'm not saying anything, I don't kiss and tell. And Thea has been taking notes of what we say, I don't want her to tell Maria anything." Sasuke revealed his face.

"Shit, no you can't tell Sakura I said that, she'll never shut up about it!" Sasuke got up, running over to her. Thea looked away from him as he held her arms, close to begging.

"Sorry, all writings are final..." Sasuke glared.

"You want me to beg, don't you?" Thea looked back at him with interest. Itachi smiled, and got up, dusting himself off.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got some things to do." Sasuke and Shisui spared each other a glance, Shisui was the first to sigh and stand up. Sasuke forgot all about what he was doing and taped Itachi on the shoulder before he could leave, making him turn around.

"Before you go, we need to tell you something." Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"'We'?" He looked over at Shisui approaching from behind Sasuke. "What is it? Should we go somewhere private..." Itachi sweat dropped, very confused now. They have the same looks on their faces that Izumi had when she said she had something to tell him. He looked over at the others, they were intrigued too. Not really knowing what was happening either.

Shisui sighed again, "Well, they would know soon enough. So, as you know, the birds and bees. And when a bird settles down with a lady, he might want to start a family-"

"Izumi's pregnant!" Shisui hit his arm, "Sorry, you were taking forever, with the whole bird shit, it was boring." Itachi widened his eyes, as did Fugaku. Madara and Thea chocked and started joking with each other about it. Izuna whistled awkwardly, Obito seemed amused with the whole situation but didn't say a thing. Itachi finally cleared his throat, and looked at Shisui straight. "How do you know?"

"We were there when she got the results from the test." Itachi grabbed his coat and walked out. Sasuke whistled, "That wasn't the reaction we were expecting."

* * *

Izumi sighed in relief. That was so much better. And the cravings was only because she's been depriving herself since the other day. And her breasts are tender because of taking too many birth control pills. That negative sign did her good. She deleted the history on Itachi's computer and stretched out, now she's got nothing to tell Itachi. Maybe they could even do something later. She smiled, now just wearing his hoodie (pants long gone), and letting her hair down, he always liked it when she did that. At that, the door opened abruptly. She widened her eyes, Itachi seemed very frazzled, and his eyes were wide. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you pregnant?" She sighed.

"Damn it Sasuke..." She looked up at Itachi. He didn't seem angry about it, or any other emotion really. Probably a bit worried, but that's all that she could tell from him. He sighed along those lines and sat her down on the bed, going next to her.

"Izumi, I had no clue that something like this could happen. Or would happen really. And I really do love you, and sure you _want_ a family, but me...well. Not that I want you to abort, my mom doesn't believe in stuff like that. Well," Itachi sighed, taking her hands in his, "Izumi, I love and cherish you, will you-"

"B-before you continue. I just took another test." She held it up, "Negative." The sigh of relief Itachi let go almost hurt her. He laid back on the bed saying how that was great. She looked down at him. If she hadn't said anything and let him continue...

...Would he have proposed?

* * *

 **Oh, would he have? Sorry for not updating this series in a while, I wanted to focus on other stuff for a while. But I'm back and I'm planning on updating again soon, so don't worry!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
